Worldsinger
(DC volume 2 TOS) | number = 16 | writer = J. Michael Straczynski | penciller = Gordon Purcell | inker = Arne Starr | colorist = Tom McCraw | letterer = Bob Pinaha | editor = Robert Greenberger | omnibus = The Return of the Worthy (collection) | published = | pages = 24 | publisher = DC Comics | date = 2267 | stardate = 3040.2 | altcover = |}} Worldsinger was a comic book story published by DC Comics in . It is thus far the only published Star Trek story written by J. Michael Straczynski. In this story, the studied the final hours of a collapsing planet. Summary The orbited Theta VII, once a lush world inhabited by five million humanoids that would shortly collapse like Psi 2000 in 2266. Federation teams had already evacuated the planet, but as Spock continued his scientific studies, he picked up a solitary lifeform reading on the surface. James T. Kirk, Spock and Leonard McCoy beamed down to rescue him, but he refused. Rell was a "worldsinger", a unique member of his species who could empathically absorb the history, culture and essence of his planet and civilization. His life's purpose was coming to an end, and he was ready to die with his planet. Through telepathy he shared some of his knowledge with the landing party so they would understand his wishes. Not wanting him to commit suicide, Kirk kept him company while Spock and McCoy returned to the ship. Moments before gravitational fields collapsed the planet, Kirk asked Rell to trust him — Kirk had found him a new purpose. Log entries *;Captain's personal log, stardate 3040.2:'' Initial five-year mission. Data-crystal program start'' : We've achieved low-altitude orbit around Theta VII. My God, it's a mess down there... *: ... Ecosystem's collapsing, tectonic plates colliding, internal stresses ripping it apart at the seams... *: ... In a few hours, it'll be dust. *: Five million people to evacuate in three years! I wasn't sure even the Federation could pull it off. *: Glad I'm not down there. Glad no one is. It's got to be Hell… *;Captain's log, supplemental. : The records of this world told us everything-- and nothing. In my travels I have seen places of great beauty-- but none to rival the tragic magnificence. *: We saved its people and now abandoned, it awaits death. *: Do we have the right to take him away? *: I have to believe that we do. Life is too precious to throw it away, even on so moving a cause. *: What were they like, I wonder? ;Captain's personal log, supplemental : Have rendezvoused with the ''Copernicus ''at Ramedes III, and turned over our special guest to their care. She's a science vessel, one of the best. A fine crew. He'll make a good addition. *: I'm told he's already started. *: Ramedes III. Another dying world. They'll take all the readings. But Rell will get what their sensors could never find. *: The smell of the wind, the scent of the soil, the cycle of life and death. *: He'll touch the planet, learn its song... and the songs of all other worlds, alone and soon to be forgotten, swallowed by silence. *: He'll learn their songs. Record them for generations yet unborn and they'll live on. References Characters :Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Rell • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s) (transporter chief, engineers) Losec Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • spacecraft Locations :Ramedes III • Theta VII (Rell's world) Hell • Psi 2000 • Rigel • Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Worldsinger (species) States and organizations :United Federation of Planets Science and technology :communicator • data crystal • quantum particle • science • sensor • stardrive • transporter • tricorder • warp drive Ranks and titles :captain • doctor • • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • mystic • pallbearer • philosopher • pilot • scientist • Starfleet ranks Other references :C'Tuka • animal • beam • bridge • cell • city • civilization • crew • earthquake • ecosystem • • engineering • • five-year mission • funeral • gravitational field • gravity • hour • lifeform • logic • minute • music • orbit • roller coaster • second • soil • song • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • suicide • tectonic plate • telepathy • transporter room • warp five • year Appendices Background *The starship is shown as having a structure very similar to the transport tug Copernicus documented in the Star Fleet Technical Manual, although the ship shown in the comic is identified as a science vessel rather than a tug. For the purposes of this wiki, it has been assumed that the two are the same vessel, despite the differing types, because of their identical outer appearance. Related stories * – As planet Psi 2000 collapsed, polywater intoxication afflicted the Enterprise crew. * – Enterprise crew met the empath Gem while studying the nascent nova Minara. Images dC2 16.jpg|Cover image. theta7.jpg|Theta VII. Uss copernicus 3815.jpg|''Copernicus''. Connections | after = #17: Partners? }} |}} | nextMB = Arena |}} External link * category:tOS comics